The Unbreakable, Broken  GerIta
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: From the episode of World Series where Italy changed the car and he goes flying into the sky and Germany thinks he's dead. Just changed it up to what should have happened. GerIta Fluffy fluff fluff ; It's not that great. Just threw it together...


**Author's Notes**

Blehhhh~ I don't really think I did very well on this, but I originally threw it together for my English project. You can see why I didn't. It's too short and I just don't like it xD

Enjoy it if you can, anyway~!

* * *

><p>The Unbreakable, Broken<p>

Germany x Italy

Ludwig x Feliciano

Feliciano struggled to free himself from the branch he had gotten caught on. He made a mental note to himself to have the ejector seat removed from the truck. He had gone much too high for comfort.

"Ve," he whimpered, swaying a little as he gave up, "I wish Doitsu could hear me." He squeaked in surprise as his branch jolted and gave out a loud cracking sound.

Not too far away, Ludwig stood, only able to stare at the now-empty truck. "I… Italy…" He felt a wetness building in his eyes. The German fell to his knees, pressing his face into his hand. The wetness overflowed and started slipping past his fingers as strange sounds came from his throat. Ludwig felt weak now.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, otherwise known as the strong nation of Germany, was on his knees.

Crying.

He sniffed a little, pulling his hand away to look up at the vehicle again. A pang of hurt and emptiness struck his heart. "F-Feli… You m-may have been weak… A-And not the b-bravest, but… Y-You were t-too good to die s-so young!"

A few yards away, the Italian appeared from the bushes, rubbing his head. His branch had snapped and fell to the ground. He took a few steps out, but froze when he saw the familiar blond.

"You were a g-great cook, Feli… A-And so n-nice to everyone! I have t-to admit… Even _I_ admired y-you for that…" Ludwig wiped his eyes with his sleeve, even though more followed after. "B-But the worst part is that… I-I never got to t-tell you…"

Feliciano moved to lean against a tree, watching him curiously.

Germany took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to stop the tears for at least a moment.

"I… I loved you…"

The brunette gasped, cupping his hand over his mouth. His other hand flew to rest upon his fluttering heart. "Doitsu," he breathed, hazel eyes widened in shock.

The other went on. "At first… I-I thought you were a little a-annoying… But you… Y-You grew on me… I c-cared for you, Feliciano Vargas… S-So much…" He then broke down, sobbing into his hands again.

Feliciano hesitantly stepped toward the German, reaching out for him. "D-Doitsu?" He gently touched a shaking shoulder.

The blond jumped at the touch and turned quickly, his eyes widening when he saw the Italian before him. "Fel… Feliciano! Y-You're alive!"

Italy nodded with a soft laugh. "_S__í_. I am-" He was cut off by an abrupt hug, surprising him greatly.

"I-I thought," Germany said shakily, tears of joy slipping down his cheeks now, "I thought that I l-lost you forever…"

The smaller male smiled slightly and nuzzled the other affectionately. "Ve~ Doitsu, I can't die. I'm _Italia_!" He blushed slightly and pecked his cheek. "Besides… You love me too much to let me die, would you, Ludwig?"

Germany blushed darkly, himself, and pulled back a little. "Feli?"

Feliciano's blush darkened even more as he looked down at the ground. "I heard what you said, Ludwig," he whispered shyly, fidgeting a little. "I-I heard you say that I was a good cook and that I was nice… And that you loved me…"

The older male looked away, embarrassed. "_Es tut mir leid__._ I-I mean... I'm sorry... I understand i-if you don't want to see me-"

Italy pressed a finger against his lips. "_Non essere __dispiaciuto_, Ludwig. There's no reason to be sorry for loving me." He stared into his blue eyes wet with tears a moment, biting his lip before he leaned forward and carefully connected their lips.

Ludwig couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought he would be kissing Feliciano Vargas ever. But his lips were so soft and warm against his own; he couldn't help but wrap his strong arms around the other's small waist and pull him closer. He prayed to _Gott_ that this wasn't a dream.

The world seemed to fade away, leaving only the two nations where they sat. Two hearts were beating rapidly against the opposite chest. They were melting against each other from the feeling rushing through their veins and warming their souls. It wasn't anything they had ever felt before. There were no words to describe this.

So caught up in the moment, they didn't even notice the need to breath. Once that need made itself known, however, the two parted, each letting out their own small gasp.

"F-Feliciano," he breathed, stroking his cheek as he smiled warmly.

The Italian giggled a little and pecked his lips. "_Ti __amo_, Doitsu," he whispered as he laid his head against the other's chest, hugging him a little.

Germany smiled and kissed his head softly, holding him close. "_Ich __liebe __dich __auch_, Feli… _Ich liebe dich auch_…"

* * *

><p>TRANSLATIONS<p>

**German**

_Es tut mir leid_ – I'm sorry.

_Gott_ – God.

_Ich liebe dich auch_ – I love you, too.

**Italian**

_S__í_ – Yes.

_Italia_ – Italy

_Non essere __dispiaciuto_ – Do not be sorry.

_Ti amo_ – I love you.


End file.
